The present invention relates to a raised wall paneling system and more particularly, to a modular raised wall paneling system and method of manufacture that is economical, labor non-intensive, and can be easily constructed for a variety of room configurations and dimensions.
Conventionally, raised panel walls are often used for internal rooms of dwelling houses, office suites, and other similar arrangements, to enhance the appearance of a room. At one time, such walls were formed from solid wood sheets having raised panels that added to the aesthetic appeal of the wall. Unfortunately, the material cost of creating a solid wood wall is substantial and an extensive amount of labor is required to manufacture and install the wall. Accordingly, building contractors have looked for substituting conventional solid wood raised walls with more cost effective products.
As a substitute for conventional solid wood raised walls it has become common to form raised walls using preassembled raised paneling systems that are typically manufactured in panel sections formed from sheets of material such as particle board or medium density fiber board. Such panel sections can then be assembled together, usually at the location of installation, to form a wall having the appearance of a wall formed of solid wood. The raised panels and side portions of the wall are typically formed by cutting and assembling frame members into a raised panel member that is then secured to the panel section with nails, screws, or an equivalent mounting means. Such a method of manufacture, however, is still substantially expensive because it requires several precise machining and assembly operations. In addition, such raised panels also have a tendency to respond readily to the humidity and temperature conditions of the surrounding air by either contracting or expanding. This often results in causing panel separation thus reducing the overall aesthetic appeal of the paneled wall.
In recent years, installing a raised wall paneling system has also become popular for home improvement projects. Unfortunately, another problem associated with conventional preassembled raised wall paneling systems is that each system must be sized and cut to enable the individual panels to precisely fit along the wall on which it is to be installed. Further, such panels should fit together in such a manner as to minimize the formation of unsightly seams or joints between the individual panel sections. A raised wall paneling system must also be able to accommodate windows, doors and the like while providing an aesthetic appealing appearance. This requires a substantial amount of skilled carpentry labor to ensure the system's proper installation and fit. Accordingly, the installation requirements of conventional raised wall paneling systems are often beyond the ability of many individuals.
It is therefore apparent that there is a need for a raised wall paneling system that gives the appearance of solid wood paneling thereby enhancing the appearance of a room, that is relatively inexpensive, that can react to changes in climatic conditions without detracting from its aesthetic appearance, that can be easily sized to fit specific room geometry, and which is relatively easy to manufacture and install requiring a minimum amount of labor or required skill. A need also exist for a method of manufacturing and supplying a raised wall paneling system that is economical, produces a paneling system that precisely fits along the wall on which it is to be installed, minimizes unsightly seams, and can be easy installed with a minimum amount of labor and skill.